


Big Miracles Come in Tiny Packages

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nearly fatal circumstance has Bumblebee believing in miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Miracles Come in Tiny Packages

There was no Cybtertronian equivalent for the human word ‘miracle’. Of course, why would there be such a word for a race whose thoughts and actions were run by intricate logistic programs and practical application of data?

And though Bumblebee could not claim to be a follower of any of the thousands of religions that Earth contained, he was now a firm believer in the act of miracles.

When Sam had told him they were going to be having another sparkling, Bumblebee had been beside himself with joy, ‘prancing all over the base like a glitch’ as Ironhide put it.

That joy paled in comparison when Sam admitted to Bumblebee later on after having noticed the extra spark that he felt this sparkling was going to identify as femme. Bumblebee had taken his whole family out, including Ron and Judy, to one of the most upscale restaurants in the city closet to the base.

Sam hadn’t even pretended to be offended when Bumblebee had made sure to open the door and pull out his chair for him. Being cared for and smothered by Bumblebee was actually one of Sam’s biggest secret enjoyments.

Though eight year old Alex had been a bit nervous over the news that he would be a big brother soon, after being reassured that he was not being replaced but being given a sibling to teach and play with, he caught onto the enthusiasm of the event quickly. He had always been a bit jealous of the Lennox and King children for having siblings with whom to play.

It also didn’t hurt that Sam made sure that nearly every day Alex and also Steelshadow, Ironhide and Ratchet’s little mech, were given an important ‘mission’ to do in preparation for the newest sparkling’s arrival. Most of the time said ‘missions’ involved something with setting up the nursery once more, like painting the walls or moving furniture.

As a couple months passed, Bumblebee and Sam grew more excited every day, double and even triple checking to make sure everything that was needed for the sparkling’s placement into her body was ready.

The removal of the spark from Sam’s chest was performed in the same manner as the last time, but for some unknown reason, something went dreadfully wrong. About halfway between Sam’s spark chamber and that of the sparkling’s body, the transferred spark was nearly extinguished.

As Sam began to panic, a vast array of warnings and error readings started flashing across Bumblebee’s optics, informing him of the horrifyingly rapid decline of his sparkling’s pulse. In a desperate attempt to save his sparkling, Sam started sending out pulses from his own spark, Bumblebee and Thunder quickly joining in doing so as well. It was then that the miracle occurred. The combined energy from the other three sparks apparently somewhat stabilized the sparkling’s and the pulses from them pushed the immature spark into its sparkling body.

The act drained them all, and Thunder had slipped quietly into recharge not moments afterwards. The rest of Bumblebee’s comrades offered him and Sam shaky congratulations, while Ratchet and Ironhide took Thunder with them so he could relax with Steelshadow after awaking from recharge and allow Bumblebee and Sam to focus on their new sparkling.

Sam was badly shaken and refused to recharge, instead settling down next to their new sparkling’s crib, shadows and haunts of terror still reflected in his optics.

“Her name’s Winterstar,” Sam whispered quietly and seemingly to himself, though Bumblebee knew better. “Winterstar and Mirari Lyra.”

Picking up on the tension that radiated through the room, Ravage jumped down from the bed where he had been resting and slunk over to the crib, curling up directly underneath it, an unspoken vow to monitor the new addition to the family.

Before having slipped involuntarily into recharge, Sam had made Bumblebee promise to alert him if there were any complications with Winterstar, but only after taking her to Ratchet first.

After the big scare everyone on base made it a point to stop by and see if Bumblebee or Sam needed help with anything. Even with only briefs glimpses of the little femme, the entire group of Autobots was smitten and did everything within their power to make Sam feel as secure and safe with his new sparkling as possible.

Upon finding out what had nearly happened to her granddaughter, Judy Witwicky became a near constant presence at the base, knowing acutely the fear that her son was going through, having lost three children before Sam and almost losing Sam prematurely as well.

Though all the ‘bots were itching to see more of and to especially hold the little femme, they tried to be patient, knowing that Bumblebee and even more so Sam were still feeling overprotective and a bit twitchy.

Two months after Mirari’s sparking, Sam felt at ease enough to let her be held and cared for by others. The tiny femme’s protoform was the color of ice, a light blue that was nearly white, and her optics were a lovely shade of breathtaking pure white.

As a human, Mirari had inherited Sam’s curls, though hers were more loose and tame than her daddy’s, but she also had the exact same bright blue eyes that Bumblebee possessed when his holoform was activated.

When Ironhide’s rough visage melted and he cooed at Mirari when first allowed to hold her and Ratchet stood directly beside with a wistfully and slightly longing look, Sam shot a look at Bumblebee that was returned. Steelshadow would probably be getting a sibling in the near future as well.

Alex was still proudly strutting around the base, oftentimes valiantly carrying his little sister while being closely monitored and tailed by not only Bumblebee, but Ravage as well. Every day was a new victory for the little boy by doing something for his sister, whether changing her diaper or feeding her for the first time. It said a lot of his friends that they were tolerant of his constant talk of his sister. Annabelle and Lily were both very excited at the prospect of another female companion, while Logan was dismayed.

Steelshadow and James were simply glad that Alex was happy.

Shortly after Mirari’s fourth month, the night found Bumblebee and Sam curled up on their berth, Sam feeding his daughter and Bumblebee contentedly watching them both. Bringing her up to burp, Sam then laid her back in her crib, kissing her forehead and wishing her goodnight while Bumblebee tucked her covers in around her.

A muffled cry from Alex’s bedroom, the next room over, distracted the couple for a moment, but it was only a call for Ravage, one the feline ‘bot obeyed, leaving his place curled up under the crib to cuddle with the young boy until he fell asleep before returning once again to his guarding of the crib and its precious inhabitant.

Leading Bumblebee back to their bed, Sam climbed in before snuggling deep into his husband’s arms, eyes drooping and a gentle smile in his face.

“Thank you for our miracle Bee,” Sam whispered, eyes fluttering in a vain attempt to stay open.

“No, thank you Sam for all our miracles,” Bee returned, closing his own eyes to join his bonded in the much needed rest.


End file.
